


Just A Dream

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [24]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just A Dream-Carrie Underwood(Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Just A Dream-Carrie Underwood(Pandora)

The star light shines bright over the red and blue frame of the new Prime. Systems run smoothly in recharge. Another’s systems run quietly beside his. His scream rattles the berth and the other mech out of recharge.

“Optimus?” the silver mech looks up, blue optics shining dimly in the light. The red and blue mech looks up at the silver, blue optics full of fear. “What’s wrong, Optimus?”

“You,” voice shaking as he trembles under the others intense gaze. 

“Me what? I was recharging, same as you.”

“You were evil,” Optimus Prime sighs as he leans into the mech’s arms.

“How evil?” the mech asks.

“You were killing mechs everywhere you went.”

“It was just a dream.”

“I know, Megatron.”


End file.
